


Forever

by Akria23



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akria23/pseuds/Akria23
Summary: Harry tries to get Uma to destress by losing herself in a moment of dance.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcancon I have for a huma film where we get to see them have a down moment that's just about relaxing instead of always being out to get their due. This scene sat in my head for days and then I heard Todrick's Hall's Forever and that beat is the closest thing that exist in the world that matches the one I imagine in my head. So if you haven't heard it, I'd encourage giving it a listen.

He leaned against the ship's beam, the wood holding him up and keeping him steady as he watched her. Uma. 

She sat, seemingly relaxed, rails at her back, head tilted and curls cascading down her back. There was no captain hat, that was a rare occasion, she sometimes seemed as tied to that piece of clothing as she was to her position. 

The sun set upon her, leaving a glisten on her skin in its trail. Her neck exposed to all its warmth and any enemy looking for a way in, but she was safe here amongst her own, her people, her crew, family. 

She sat straighter, her shoulders pulling in as she inhaled and her eyes sudden snapped open. Gazing not in his direction, but directly at him. Aware and sharp as if she'd known he was looking upon her, catching her in her vulnerability. That wasn't safe, they both knew, for those were the moments he were in wait for, always in search for ways to scale the walls she'd felt necessary to erect around herself. 

He shifted from his position, watched her watch him. 

A challenge, always a challenge.

It was as if he couldn't help but be drawn to her, pulled towards her, playing rotation in her orbit. His feet moved to their own accord and he resisted. Not foolish enough to believe he could actually put a stop to the movement but he could at least demand they keep a pace of ease as that was his way, instead of running to her as he always wished to do. Slinking, unhurried, time meaning nothing. 

Half way to his destination the beat kick in, loud, alive and perfectly time. Gil, and that stolen radio he'd known would come in handy. 

He caught the shake of Uma's head, his eyes having never left her, a denial, a refusal, a waste. 

Harry faltered not a step. His feet were in motion towards her and nothing could stop that. Instead, he smiled. Maybe he'd wanted it to be encouraging, cajoling, but he knew it was full of nothing but mischief and trouble. 

He put his hand out to her offering her a way up, she took it as he knew she would. They were all such gentlemen around these parts, she would never deny a hand stretched towards her. 

"We haven't done this in a long time." She was right, they hadn't, but she said it in a way as though gave reason for why they shouldn't do it now. 

He disagreed. 

His fingers gripped her tighter and he gave a strong tug, pulling her up and toward him. There bodies snapped together quick, matching the beat for intensity. 

Harry could see the other members of the crew making their way atop. Body's already in motion, shoulders at a shuffle, feet keeping count. This is what about loved about them, nothing said but actions understood. 

At his front Uma still stood resistant but could never last long against a sick tune, never with something that could pin her to the spot light. She never seemed to get that she didn't need a moment to keep eyes upon her, she just had that kind of persona. He kept her in his focus, trapping his precious hook into the waist of her skirt he let himself get to her level, moving alone, enticing her to match his movements. She wasn't the only one that liked to preform. 

He knew she could read the silent messages, dance with me. Dance for me. Let go.

And then she did. Not hesitant, but all consuming as she does everything her body giving into the flow. His hands encircled her wrist bringing them up to rest at his neck as he shuffled them backwards towards the crew and the center of the deck. 

Her fingers slid into his hair, griping, locking. She kept him at her level, taking control even in this moment and yet he didn't mind, trusting her to lead where they needed to go. 

They fell in line as the back lib tells everyone to dance. The beat kicked up a notch causing all the front partners to turn, including Uma. Her back now to him as they all rocked forward before swaying back. The song tempted them to get naughty as they dipped as a group before going forward again. 

His cheek rested against hers for a second. Flushed with heat and encased in curls. But then she was fluttering away her hand snapping up to call for half the crew to follow her in separation. Her half turned towards his, Bonny at her right, Desiree at her left and a few guys at the back. Uma front and center as always.

Harry bent his knees, the rest of the guys falling behind him as they grind to the beat. He rested in the motion, enjoying being able to watch her in her element. Her face animated with excitement, browns dipped in concentration as she twirled her fingers pulling her wrist into herself and the crew dance closer. She flicked her hair, blue blowing in the wind. She loved hair no matter if it was his or her own.

The groups came closer with every move. His only rocking while hers danced. Looking up at her.

Her eyes held his, and he held no illusion, she moved because she must, because it was her thing. Her hips snapped to a three count and his hook moved with her. The silver shining under the heat of the sun as it rocked against her side swinging from her belt. 

She bit her lip in a grin as her group shifted forward on a right foot stomp, there hands clapping. Skirts swooped high, teasing at glimpse of fishnets. She was wild, free and in control all at once. It was the pirate way. 

Gil finally made an appearance as the song got louder. Dropping from the ropes, him and a few others. Their boots hit the floor hard, snapping up and down again they sent dust dancing into the air with every move. They yelled out a hey-hey-hey to take up space between their claps and stomps. 

Gil's blond hair brushed his shoulders. He never kept it loose during war, but this wasn't war, this was fun. He knew most people thought him foolish. Thought him having gained his father's oblivious shallowness, but he wasn't much like his old man and Harry had given him this important task. They all took Uma's happiness seriously, she'd allowed them to join her family. So he danced with purpose, knowing those below - Uma - watched, for a second in time distracted. He pushed his small group to keep up with the demanding and fast beat by leading them. He may not be the first mate, but he was the next best thing. 

As they hit the last hey-hey Gil brought his team to a stop. Head down his hair draped around his face, body poised dripping with sweat, his arm locked forward giving the control back over to Harry.

The other boy quickly picked back up where Gil left off as his own group followed suite. Clasping Uma's hand he jerked her to surprise by spinning her out and then back towards him. She refused to be slow on the uptake, falling back into step with him.

Harry let his eyes slid off of her and around the ship deck. Partners everywhere, boys paired with boys, girls with other girls, boys with girls. Solo dancers swinging from rope, upon the tier. They moved as they were, one. Feet kicked out, bending to slow down, shoulders rotating. They felt every beat, moved with every beat even as it faded into the back drop and their cheers took its place. 

Everything was a celebration, that too was the pirate way. 

Uma reached out to him, white teeth gleaming, she held his hook. She returned it back into his possession gently, fingers glancing over his. Swift and fast and they were back to normal. Or as normal as the two of them could ever get. 

Gil made his way over to them, his feet making quick work of the few stairs that separated him from the main deck. His tongue peeked out, teasing. 

"I saw you stumble." His tone was full of mirth as he motioned Uma. 

Her scoff ripped the air between them the same time her balled fist connected with his shoulder barely budging him. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics and wrapped a arm around each of their shoulder because it was there thing. His ears filled with a giggle, feminine, and he playfully tussled the blond hairs atop of Gil's head, silently thanking him for a job well done. It wouldn't last forever, there was still the mission after all, but right now that was forgotten. 

Happy. For the moment she was and that's all that matter.


End file.
